Pannacotta Fugo
|weight = |blood = |nation = Neapolitan |hair = Blonde (All-Star Battle) Gray ( , PS2 game) |eyes = Red ( ) Yellow (All Star Battle) Brown (PS2 game) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 456 5 Plus 1 |mangafinal = Chapter 523 The Mystery of King Crimson (6) Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Miura Hiroaki (PS2 game) Hisafumi Oda (All-Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven, Ultra Jump CM) |voiceactor = |occupation = Former Passione Hitman, former subordinate of Bucciarati |engname = Pannacotta Fugo}} is a main character from Vento Aureo. He was a core ally and former member of Bucciarati's gang. Eventually, he gains a neutral role, after he decides to leave the gang. Appearance Pannacotta Fugo is a young man of slim to average build with spiky hair and one particularly long lock of hair that goes down the right side of his face. Fugo wears a two-piece suit filled with holes on the sleeves and legs. Originally his jacket had a hole on the chest as well but past chapter 469 it is portrayed as a one button suit jacket. He also wears a belt to support his pants and a tie with a strawberry pattern. His shoes have the same strawberry pattern on the front of them. According to Araki, Fugo actually wears a thong under his suit.“Feelin’ JOJO”! Interview with Hirohiko Araki Personality Fugo has a very caring personality, as shown in his past when he brings a young Narancia, who was suffering from hunger and from an eye disease, into a restaurant and asks Bucciarati to give him food. He can also be hotheaded, dropping out of school due to having a bad relationship with his primary school teachers, and his Stand, when shown to be belligerent, was said to reflect this aspect of his personality. However, he is also very careful, deserting Bucciarati's group when presented with the choice to stay and betray the boss or leave and seek safety. Fugo did fairly well in his studies, having boasted an IQ of 152. At the age of 13 he was able to achieve university standards, but did not continue school due to having bad relationships with his teacher. He is seen giving Narancia basic arithmetic lessons despite being a year younger than him, due to Narancia's lack of basic education. Abilities Fugo's Stand Purple Haze releases a deadly flesh eating virus via capsules on his hand, killing any nearby lifeform in 30 seconds. Synopsis Vento Aureo (2001) Fugo was initially introduced helping Narancia with basic arithmetic. This turns violent after Narancia get the answer wrong, which then Fugo strikes him with a fork. Narancia almost retaliates with a knife before Bucciarati introduces Giorno into the gang. Later after Narancia's close encounter with Formaggio, the gang is told to retrieve a "key" for the boss. Fugo uses Purple Haze to help retrieve the key as its poison played a key role in helping Giorno and Abbacchio defeat La Squadra di Esecuzion member, Illuso. After safely escorting Trish to the boss, and being presented with Bucciarati's current situation, Fugo was unsure about betraying the boss and left the gang. Golden Heart, Golden Ring (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After he leaves the group he receives new orders to work along with Rigatoni and wipe out Bucciarati's gang. However, he finds a way to follow his orders and protect his friends at the same time by hiding Giorno's ability to resist Purple Haze's powers from Rigatoni. Purple Haze Feedback (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) After going into hiding for six months following the events of Part 5, Fugo is found by Mista and Sheila E. Mista, on Giorno's behalf, provides a now A NIGGA guilt-laden Fugo with the mission to kill the members of Passione's former narcotics team (which includes his former classmate Massimo Volpe), in order to prove his loyalty to the gang. Still troubled over refusing to betray the boss with Bucciarati's team, Fugo then sets out with Sheila E. and Cannolo Murolo to stop the team. While reflecting upon his past and his actions, he finally comes to find his resolve. In doing so while fighting Volpe, his Stand evolves to Purple Haze Distortion, killing Volpe and nearly taking his own life in the process. After he evolves his Stand and finishes his mission, Giorno tells him that his true goal was to have Fugo learn to control his Stand. Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno for his assistance. In Video-Games Vento Aureo (PS2 Game) Fugo makes his first appearance in the PS2 title, Giogio's Bizarre Adventure. In the game Fugo has a different gameplay style from most of the other characters. Along with Narancia, he's the only other character who cannot move when his Stand is activated, and, a feature unique to Fugo, the player assumes direct control of Purple Haze. Fugo himself does not have any special moves (unlike Narancia's knife or Trish's pipe), all of his attacks consist of small punches and his only true "special" move is the "SHOCK" where Fugo receives a kind of an impulse; this move serves to change the way which Purple Haze will release the Poisonous Wave. Purple Haze moves very slow, but has a fighting style similar to a boxer; the player can perform combos if his uppercut connects with the enemy. Purple Haze can also throw the poison balls on it's gloves as a long-range attack, inflicting poison status on the enemy (6 balls at the total, which can be reloaded by disabling and activating the Stand button again). Since Purple Haze has the viral tendency to clean anything, if the Stand is activated for a long time, it will start to clean itself and stop fighting, forcing the player to control Fugo again, wait a short time and then reactivate the Stand mode. All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Along with most of the ''Part 5 heroes, Fugo makes his comeback in All-Star Battle, as a DLC character available for $1.99. He was confirmed in a special presentation for the game release alongside Iggy. Unlike the previous game, Fugo can move if Purple Haze is activated, and it will follow Fugo much like the rest of the Stand users. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Fugo can turn Purple Haze on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. Exclusive to Fugo is a Capsule Icon that displays how many of Purple Haze's six bulbs/capsules are available. The capsules will only reload after Fugo uses his HHA, GHA, or when a new round starts. Certain attacks will release Purple Haze's Homicidal Virus, an unblockable purple cloud of poison that damages the opponent over time. However, Fugo may suffer from its effects if he comes into contact as well. * Homicidal Virus Capsule: Any attack marked with a star (Normal) or diamond (Stand) allows Purple Haze to break a single capsule open and release the Homicidal Virus. * Throw - You messing with me?!: Purple Haze holds the opponent down as Fugo relentlessly kicks them. While Purple Haze is off: * Screw off!: Fugo lunges forward shoulder-first. Fugo's skills can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * Hit them!: Fugo summons Purple Haze to fly forward and deliver a hook. This move is marked with a star. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Numbskull!: Fugo takes out a fork and stabs with it at face-height. If it connects, Fugo will grab the opponent by the neck with his other hand, and slam them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. While Purple Haze is on: * Fugo's Violent Side: Purple Haze unleashes a wild barrage of punches. This move is marked with a diamond. As Distortion, the number of hits as well as damage dealt is increased. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * This will be the last thing you ever see: After a short delay, Purple Haze delivers a downward punch flying forward. This move is marked with a diamond. As Distortion, the same punch will hit twice, dealing more damage. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Friend or foe!: Purple Haze punches the ground, breaking a capsule and releasing the virus, though Fugo cannot avoid contact. As Distortion, Purple Haze may hit the opponent as well in a low attack that cannot be blocked if they are not crouching (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel). * Got You!: A Throw. Purple Haze flies forward and reaches out. If it connects, Purple Haze will grab the opponent by the neck and smash them in the face, before throwing them up into the air and wildly pummel them. As Distortion, the number of hits nearly doubles and damage dealt is increased. When low on health, Fugo can evolve Purple Haze into Purple Haze Distortion. Purple Haze will also automatically evolve when Fugo uses his GHA. Fugo grits his teeth as Purple Haze instantly transforms. Appearance-wise, Purple Haze Distortion loses its red irides, back spikes, and loincloth, and its armor pieces and helmet turn black. As Distortion, the performance of Fugo's skills is increased while Purple Haze is active, and Fugo takes little damage from the Homicidal Virus. On the other hand, the opponent takes much more damage at a faster rate from the virus. Distortion will last for the rest of the battle. Fugo's Capsules are completely reloaded when evolving into Distortion. Fugo's HHA, "Attack like an explosion...", has him send out Purple Haze in a temptestuous flurry of punches, with the final punch breaking a capsule and releasing the virus. Fugo himself states that Purple Haze attacks like it's about to explode, and retreats like a storm. The HHA will restore up to 3 Capsules on activation (the Capsule broken during the attack is isolated from the rest and does not count). Damage is slightly increased as Distortion. Fugo's GHA, "Resolute Eyes", has him turn around and reveal a capsule between his teeth, before he bites down and blows the virus forward. If they are hit, the opponent will rapidly start melting from the virus as a close-up of their skin dissolving is shown and they let out an agonizing scream. Purple Haze Distortion, hardly able to control itself, begins to violently and mercilessly beat the opponent, spreading the virus into their system even more. Distortion finishes by delivering a devastating spinning punch that sends them flying as they're completely eradicated (similar to how Illuso was killed). Along with Funny Valentine's GHA, Fugo's is the only special move to alter the contrast of the screen (resulting in a more black and white combination of colors to add more intensity to the special, and obscure the sight of his opponent dissolving). The GHA also completely reloads Fugo's Capsules. Alongside the rest of Bucciarati's Gang and Ermes Costello, Fugo is one of the only characters who activate Preparedness Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. During dialogues before fights with the remaining cast from Part 5, Fugo is painted as a traitor (much like Araki originally wanted him to be) as he feels remorse fighting his previous friends. Narancia is the only exception, as the two simply participate in a training bout. * If Fugo wins a fight against Bucciarati, he will express anger at himself for not boarding the boat. * If facing Diavolo, the boss will appear disappointed at Fugo for having turned traitor again, implying that if Fugo had later rejoined his friends before Part 5's end, he would have needed face Diavolo. If Fugo wins, he'll simply state that the boss' defeat was for having called him 'brazen'. Also, the events from the novel Purple Haze Feedback appears in the game as an extra chapter under the Part 5 Story Mode. The player controls Fugo and faces off against Giorno (with Gold Experience Requiem activated at the beginning of battle, permanently). After the fight, Fugo swears loyalty to Giorno, calling him "GioGio". Due to his lines, moves, and some special moves, Fugo is the only character in the game who shares mannerism from both the manga storyline and a light novel. Fugo's default color makes his hair yellow and his clothes green, but one of his alternate color schemes makes him look similar to his previous game appearance (with white hair and brown clothes). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Fugo was confirmed for the game alongside Giorno, Guido, and Narancia. Tournament He is paired with Noriaki Kakyoin in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Pet Shop and Kars. Gallery Manga= Fugo in flashback.png|Fugo in Narancia Ghirga's flashback Fugo help Narancia.png|Fugo helped Narancia Tape.png|Fugo's "first aid" on Mista Handkerchief.png|Fugo being used as a handkerchief by Trish |-| Game= Fugo ASB.png|Fugo in All-Star Battle Fugo2.png|Fugo & Purple Haze as they appear in All-Star Battle Fugo A.JPG|Fugo Costume A in All-Star Battle Fugo jojoeoh.png|Fugo's illustration of Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= 100 fugo2.jpg|Fugo as a SAS figure Fugo.png|Fugo's character design in Novel |-| Sketches= Fugo1.jpg Fugo2.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg Trivia * In Volume 10, Araki explains that the plot originally had Fugo working as a spy for Diavolo that Giorno would have eventually been forced to kill. Having gone through grim feelings at the time, Araki couldn't handle the thought of betrayal of a dear friend and felt that the readers would have been disappointed had he followed through, thus the goodbye scene at the quay of San Giorgio Maggiore happened.Vento Aureo Volume 10 Post Scriptum ** In All-Star Battle, the game includes hypothetical pre-fight dialect that suggests Fugo as a spy when he is pitted against Giorno, Bruno, Mista, or Diavolo. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Passione Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Bucciarati's Gang Category:Living Characters